


THE8 of JUN

by junkyunist



Series: THE8 of JUN [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brief mention of CYZJ, Cute Junhui, Happy The8 of Jun, Idol-Verse, JunHao are having a date, JunHao centric, M/M, Other members are either mentioned or have small parts, Playful Minghao, Romance, Soft junhao, attempt at fluff, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyunist/pseuds/junkyunist
Summary: Jun and Minghao spent THE8 of JUN by going to a carnival and enjoy their 'little' date together.





	THE8 of JUN

**Author's Note:**

> Happy THE8 of JUN!

Today was the 8th of June, there wasn't anything special about this day to be honest but fans started making it as JunHao Day, since Minghao's stage name was THE8 and Jun's birthday was on June and well things happened and so every 8th of June they both would have something to do, be it a dinner or just watching movie with cuddles.

 

Fans would do some projects too on that day and ever since they came out a year ago, they wouldn't have to hide anymore and fans could comfortably supporting them in public. It was hard at first, they both had their fears and most importantly the fear of breaking their group apart but Seungcheol made sure that whatever happened, the members have their backs.

 

Their agency opposed the idea strongly, even as far as threatening to kick the two Chinese members out of the group but once again, Seungcheol made sure his point was clear and understood by the company.

 

When they came out, most of the fans supported them, cheering for them but of course there were also others who despised them and tried to make a petition to kick the two out of the group to the point they went silent when it was either Minghao or Junhui's part in music shows or events though some Carats would still sing their lungs out for them.

 

And soon after they came out, Seungcheol and Jeonghan decided to do the same, patting their backs as they smiled warmly to Minghao and Junhui. Everything was mostly well, though fans started to joke about the other 'couples', SEVENTEEN remained strong in the music industry and even going higher and higher.

 

"Gē what do you want to do today?" Minghao asked from his seat, scrolling through the tag #THE8ofJUN

"Umhh... Stay home?"

 

Minghao rolled his eyes,

 

"You sure?"

 

Then Seungcheol sat beside Minghao, wriggling a little bit for Minghao to give him a space. Minghao gave his hyung a look before moving to the side, Seungcheol grinned as he ate the popsicle Jeonghan made.

 

"You're not going to the carnival?"

 

Junhui perked up at the mentioned of carnival and scooted closer to the two of them, listening.

 

"What carnival?" Minghao asked.

"The one Wonwoo and Mingyu went to?" Seungkwan popped his head from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think that one."

"Still amazes me how Wonwoo and Mingyu went dating unnoticed by fans," Seungcheol shook his head.

"That's because Wonwoo is a genius," Hansol joined in.

"So you guys going?" He asked Minghao and Junhui.

 

Minghao looked at Junhui who had his eyes big and talking excitedly to Seungkwan.

 

"Yeah, we're going."

 

* * *

 

So here they were, strolling around the carnival. Minghao and Junhui both dressed in casual style, Minghao had a simple black shirt while Junhui's a white one, kind of matching (a little). They visited the culinary area and Junhui went on kitten mode for Minghao to try them with him, luckily Minghao wasn't as strict as before when it came to his food so the younger agreed under one condition that he wouldn't drink or eat anything cold or too spicy for him, Junhui agreed.

 

"Try this one Haohao!" Junhui excitedly gave him a corndog.

 

Minghao smiled as he took a bite, Junhui looking at him with big, sparkly eyes had his stomach filled with butterflies.

 

"It's delicious," he said smiling to Junhui.

 

The older male smiled as he took a bite too, his eyes scanning the food stalls around them. Minghao adjusted his camera, making sure to capture everything. Seokmin had suggested him to make a vlog or something about their 'special date' and uploaded it on his private YouTube channel, he said it's good for the exposure and maybe fans would be more understanding about their relationship if they saw the vlogs.

 

Minghao smiled and waved to the camera, tapping Junhui's shoulders to get the older male's attention. Junhui looked to the side and waved back, smiling widely like a child.

 

Minghao was glad that he confessed to Junhui that day, he was glad that he had Junhui in his arms now. Junhui had always been there for him, whenever, and wherever. The older male had stated that he would never let Minghao deal with his problems alone and that it was okay for Minghao to sneak into his room, slipped into his bed and ask for cuddles at night (Minghao argued).

 

He was glad that the feeling was mutual because he was afraid that Junhui secretly hated him, the thoughts bothered him ever since their appearance in the collaboration show where Junhui got a lot of mean words thrown to his face by Minghao's fans. He was afraid that no matter how kind and angelic Junhui was, the male would grow hate towards him one day and started building walls around him but his fears were baseless— Junhui said.

 

Junhui would never hate him, in fact he loved the other male as a brother, a family and something more than that. Minghao had to fight the urge to kiss Junhui when he confessed, he was just a cute, nervous and shy kitten (Junhui blushed at Minghao's words).

 

Minghao was pulled out of his thoughts when Junhui tugged at his shirt, Minghao looked to the side at Junhui who was pointing at a game stall. Then they walked closer, it was a dart game and there were various prizes for various levels too.

 

"You want to play it?"

"No, Haohao win me that kitten plushie," Junhui pointed at the black kitten doll for level medium.

"Tell you what, I get you that frog," Minghao pointed to a large frog doll for level hard.

 

Junhui thought about it for a while, looking between the two dolls back and forth. Minghao just smiled at Junhui's action, sometimes he really wondered whether the other male was truly older than him or not.

 

"Okay," Junhui said, Minghao could hear the excitement in his voice.

 

Minghao nodded and paid for the game, he was given three chances. He gave Junhui the camera before taking a deep breath, smiling softly as he heard Junhui cheering on him from behind the camera lens.

 

The first shot was a close call, he landed on 9. Had he shifted towards his right a little, it would've landed on 10 but that was okay, Junhui still had his big smile on his face, talking about something to the camera.

 

Minghao threw his second arrow, it landed on 6 which had Minghao grimaced. There was a reason why they sent Hansol, Seokmin and Junhui to the archery competition in ISAC. He then leaned forward to the owner and whispered.

 

"I'd give you everything in my wallet if you let me hit 10."

"Don't worry, third time's the charm," the man patted his back but grinned.

 

Minghao then went back to his place, somehow felt confidence after the assurance from the owner that he would 'somehow' landed on 10. Then with pride radiating from him, he threw the arrow and closed his eyes at last seconds (he had doubts too okay).

 

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a happy Junhui who had a big smile on his face, jumping a little on where he stood as the owner gave him the frog doll. Minghao looked up and blinked, he looked at the target, he landed on bull's eye.

 

"Told you, third time's the charm," the man grinned to him.

 

Minghao let out a relieved sigh, he gave the man everything in his wallet which was a lot by the way when Junhui was busy showing his doll to the camera.

 

"Nice business, keep it running," Minghao said to the man.

"Anytime," the man grinned.

 

Minghao put his wallet back in his pocket as he made his way towards Junhui, then they continued strolling around the carinval. They made a few stops here and there, mostly at food & drink stalls. Junhui was literally radiating with happiness, still holding the frog doll happily— Minghao made sure to capture that with his camera.

 

Then they reached the haunted house, Junhui stopped his tracks a little bit too far away from the house, his grip on Minghao's hand tightened.

 

"Uh Haohao... I think we passed a bubble tea stall not long ago..."

"No Junnie," Minghao chuckled.

"There was no bubble tea stall, only lemon juice," Minghao smirked.

"Uh, lemon? Oh yeah, yeah lemon... Let's get lemon?" Junhui said, blinking his eyes innocently.

"Nope, you'll have a sore throat tomorrow and it's not like we get to enjoy this every day, who knows when the next carnival is? Besides, today's important to us."

 

Junhui chewed on his lips, really considering on running away from Minghao but then again, the younger always had a way to find him, _part of my charms—_ Minghao said.

 

"But I'm scared of _cockroaches_ ," Junhui tried again, hoping for Minghao to get the hint.

"There won't be any cockroaches there Junnie, I'll be close next to you okay?"

 

Junhui internally cried, Minghao could be dumb sometimes. Junhui took Minghao's hand unwillingly as the younger basically dragged him to the waiting line.

 

"Wait here, I need to check on something," Minghao said to Junhui who had a pout on his face.

"Don't try to run away," he warned before he left.

 

Little did Junhui know, Minghao was going to the back stage of the house meeting the crews there who greeted him happily.

 

"So I'll be going with my boyfriend and I need you to scare him bad okay? Like make him scream or whatever."

 

The staffs laughed,

 

"You're an evil boyfriend aren't you?" One of the staff grinned.

"Let's just say I like his reactions," Minghao smirked.

 

The staffs then agreed and make noted to his and Junhui's face, then he gave them his credit card (a little gift from him he said) and the staff happily took their bonus. Minghao bid them farewell as he slid his card back into his wallet, immediately catching Junhui who was talking to Changkyun and Wonho. Minghao smiled as he walked closer, tapping Junhui's shoulders to get the man's attention. Junhui turned around and smiled, linking their arms together.

 

"Changkyun is here to enjoy the carnival too!" Junhui said excitedly.

 

Minghao smiled and nodded at Changkyun and Wonho, he watched as Changkyun said something to Wonho which had the older male broke into a big smile and cooed at him. Changkyun rolled his eyes but leaned closer to the male, the gesture earning a small smile from Minghao. They both were so different but also in love, he remembered when Changkyun blatantly told an antis to fuck off from his personal life and he wouldn't hesitate to filed a lawsuit against them.

 

He admired Changkyun's bravery sometimes, he wish he could be like that towards Junhui instead of the other male protecting him from the harsh world. Changkyun and Wonho went inside the house first, leaving Junhui standing nervously beside Minghao.

 

"Calm down gē, they're just people in costumes," Minghao tried to suppressed his laughter.

"Yes and they still gives people heart attacks," Junhui pouted.

 

Minghao just shook his head in amusement, Junhui's breath hitched when it was their turn. The staff guarding the entrance gave a knowing smile to Minghao, the Chinese male nodded before he led (dragged) Junhui inside. He still had the camera on his left hand while the other was holding Junhui's hand, the older Chinese male had his frog doll close to him, holding it in a death grip (perhaps wishing it was Minghao instead).

 

Inside the house was dark with red, dim lights (obviously) and they could barely see anything besides the little red dots on the path for them to walk. Minghao could feel Junhui's hot breathings against his neck considering the other male stick to him like a new skin.

 

"Hao—"

 

Before Junhui could finish, a head with long black hair dropped in front of them, hanging in the mid air. Junhui took a sharp breath, gripping Minghao's hand tightly. He managed not to scream but judging from how tight his grip was, Junhui would definitely kill someone on the way (probably Minghao).

 

"It's just a property gē," Minghao giggled.

 

Junhui said nothing but Minghao could feel the glare from behind him, he smiled a little as he dragged Junhui again. It wasn't that scary to be honest, just a creepy song suddenly played and the jump-scare. Junhui also managed not to make any sounds just sticking impossibly closer to Minghao and let out a faint whimper that only Minghao could hear.

 

They were currently near the end so Junhui loosened his grip a little, feeling a little bit relieved but then he let out a scream and threw himself in Minghao's arms, completely clutching him and rambling in Cantonese which Minghao couldn't understand.

  
"Gē what's wrong?"

 

Junhui didn't answer, just continuing to chant something in Cantonese. Minghao sighed as he looked down, blinking his eyes to adjust to the light before the realisation hit him. One of the crew was hiding and had his hand reached out from the small hole down there and held Junhui's ankle, that must be the reason. Junhui was very ticklish and not to mention they were in ghost house, well, it was such an easy task to rile him up.

 

Minghao tapped the hand before it moved upwards, causing Junhui to let out a gasp. Minghao giggled before he tapped again, this time the hand let Junhui's ankle go.

 

"See? It was nothing gē," Minghao said to Junhui.

"Idiot," Junhui muttered under his breath, refusing to look at him.

"Gē..." Minghao tried to coax him, pulling his hands away from his face.

 

Minghao's eyes widened when he could see Junhui's wet eyes, he hadn't realized that the other male was so scared by the hand he was crying, the nonsense talk in Cantonese was just a distraction. Minghao suddenly felt guilty, all he wanted to do was to tease Junhui a little, who knew that the other male was a bit more sensitive today? Usually he would just laughed it off or pulled a prank on Minghao as a revenge.

 

Minghao pulled Junhui into a hug, stroking Junhui's soft locks gently as he let the other male rested his head on his shoulder then Minghao felt light punches on his chest, he looked down and saw a pout on Junhui's face.

 

"Meanie," Junhui pouted.

 

Minghao only smiled as he led them outside, both of them blinked their eyes a few times, adjusting to the light outside. Minghao quickly took Junhui to one of the benches there and rubbed soothingly at Junhui's back.

 

"Sorry," Minghao said apologetically, Junhui rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you keep saying that but the next time there's carnival, you'll pull the same thing again," Junhui pouted.

"Can't help Junnie, you're just too cute," Minghao pinched Junhui's cheeks.

 

Junhui pulled away from the danger called Minghao's hands, shoving his frog doll to Minghao's face in order to stop the younger male which had him giggling at Junhui's attempt.

 

"Oh, is that Jun and Minghao?"

 

Junhui froze, he stopped attacking Minghao's face and turned to the source of voice. It was a group of students, looking at them. Minghao could feel Junhui shifted a little bit closer to him, he was still a little bit uncomfortable being out in public.

 

"Oh, are they filming for THE8 of JUN????" One of the male said.

"I think???"

 

Minghao took a deep breath before putting on an act, he smiled towards the group and waved at them. Looking from their reactions, they must be a group of Carats. Upon seeing this, Junhui smiled too, almost back to his usual self.

 

The groups cooed at the two of them, they started throwing heart signs to the couple and cheered on them before they had to leave. Minghao let out a breath he didn't know was holding, then he looked to the side and was stunned by what he saw.

 

Junhui was looking at the sun set, he was basking in golden hours light as his big eyes reflected the sparkles from the ocean in front of them. He looked to the side and smiled at Minghao, reaching out for his hand.

 

"I think it's time to go home," Minghao said as he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a total fluff, I'm not even good at fluff, what am I doing, honestly?
> 
> But it's just cute, the idea of JunHao doing something special on this day ㅋㅋ  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


End file.
